The Legend of Zelda: Link and Zeldas adventure
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Life has returned to normal after the big battle between Link and Ganondorf exactly one year ago. Links days are filled with relaxation and farm life at Ordon village. However, things start to change when Zelda mysteriously disappears and Link is called to save her. However, once Link rescues her, feelings arise which leads to an adventure neither one of them has ever experience.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, I only own the plot!**

**I used to write Naruto fanfics, but I kind of want to branch out and do others. I also have outgrown Naruto a bit…(not that it isn't still awesome!) however, I haven't written any stories in a while. I may be a little rusty! Still, hope you enjoy(; Also-if you haven't played Twilight Princess, then it may not make sense to you…review!**

I breathed deeply as the smell of fresh grass entered my nose. It was an absolutely beautiful day; the kind of day that only comes every once and a while. Usually it is always either too hot or too cold. Not today; today was absolutely perfect.

I stretched out on the soft grass, allowing myself to yawn in the process. I reached up to scratch one of my pointed ears and smiled once the itch was satisfied. I kept my eyes closed as I couldn't help but yawn a second time. I crossed my ankles and laid my head on my hands; wishing life could always be this relaxing.

Ordon village had been unusually quiet these past few weeks. Perhaps it was because all the children—Colin, Talo, Malo and Beth—were gone visiting friends in Kakariko village. After all, the children were the ones who keep the village lively. However, having the village quiet for a few days wasn't a bad thing. In fact, all the parents didn't have to look over them. That meant that they were able to get _a lot_ more work done. It was good for me as well. I didn't have to constantly find excuses for why I couldn't play hide and seek with them.

I sighed as I felt myself soak up the warm sun. The goat farm was no better place to lay out on a day like this. It was good for Epona as well. She got plenty of space to run around and get exercise. After all, she has been my most trusting and loyal friend. Without her, I wouldn't have ever been able to accomplish half the things I've done in the past. She deserved all the exercise and freedom she could get. I listened to her run around on the grass around me. I peeked open my eyes to watch her as she ran a few feet away from me. She truly was graceful.

With a quick smile, I closed my eyes again. The day had been very relaxing. I didn't get many days to be completely lazy, so I thoroughly enjoyed the days where I got the opportunity. With a deep breath, I could feel myself begin to drift….

"LINK!" a blood curling voice screamed from a distance away.

By reflex, I quickly sat up and was one hundred percent alert. Even Epona had stopped frolicking and was galloping her way to my side. I began looking around for the owner of the scream, slowly inching towards the dagger that was hidden in my left boot.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" a nagging, female voice scolded from behind me. I turned my head to see Ilia standing behind me, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Her eyes looked angrily towards me.

"Were you the one who screamed?" I asked as I brought my hand away from the hidden dagger.

"No, it was my sister," Ilia rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Do you see anyone else here?"

"Why did you scream? Is there something wrong?" I asked, fully concerned.

"Oh, no," Ilia shook her head. "I'm just wondering why you think you get the day off when there's so much work that needs to be done around the village!" she scolded like a disappointed mother.

I raised a brow. "Like what?"

"Feeding the goats because Fado is sick?" Ilia raised her eyebrows back.

"Done."

"Harvesting pumpkins?"

"Done."

"Planting more pumpkins?"

"Done."

Ilia shot me a sharp glare. "Gathering fresh water? Churning goat butter? Packaging goat cheese in Sera's shop?"

"Done, done and…done." I smiled as I watched Ilia run out of chores to list.

"Did you lock the gate to the forest when you went to look for herbs?" she blurted out.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "I did that before I did anything else."

She lowered her eyebrows in frustration. "Still…there are plenty things for you to be doing besides laying here being lazy." She snapped as she crossed her arms. She looked over at Epona who happened to be chewing on a weed. "Like cleaning your horse. Epona is filthy." She pointed to her.

"Be nice to her, she's not even that dirty." I said calmly as I stood to my feet. "Besides, you know more than anyone else that Epona and I work our butts off in this village." I stated as I stepped over to Epona. I slowly stroked her neck. She tilted her head close to mine as she enjoyed the petting.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you can just slack off whenever you want," Ilia said coldly.

I sighed. "Tell me again, why didn't you go to Kakariko village with the others?" I deeply wish she had. Lately Ilia has been the key definition of _annoying_.

"I told you that I didn't want to spend a whole month cramped up with those annoying kids," Ilia shuttered at the thought. "I need a break from them. If you're not available, they always come to me."

"So, you'd rather spend time with me here then travel to see everyone in Kakariko village?" I asked.

She looked me up and down, disgusted. "I know, it's not much of a trade off…"

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, annoyed. "You're not usually this charming." I said sarcastically.

Ilia sighed. "Father is constantly on my case about how he wants me to become mayor once I become old enough. He wants me to take the position as soon as I turn eighteen. That's in two years!" she exclaimed. "I guess he's just been driving me crazy lately and I've been taking it out on other people."

I shrugged. "Well, you'd be an excellent mayor."

Ilia glared. "Not you too."

"What's the big deal? Being the mayor is an honor."

"I don't want to be the mayor," Ilia whined. "I don't even want to be here when I turn eighteen. As soon as I can, I want to move into castle town. My heart has always been there, I've wanted to live there since I can remember." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of her fantasy.

I nodded. "Castle town is a very nice and friendly place. But Ordon village is unique on its own. If I had to choose, I'd choose here."

Ilia smiled. "Well, then it's a good thing you're not choosing. Because I'm moving to castle town as soon as the opportunity arrives."

"Does your father know about these plans?" I asked curiously.

Ilia's face dropped. "Not yet, no," she looked around nervously. "And he's not going to know until it's _time_ for him to know. Right?" she glowered at me.

"Don't worry," I shook my head. "I'm definitely not planning on telling him. I have no desire to take that place."

"Good," Ilia smiled. She looked over at Epona who was staring calmly at her. She touched Epona's snout. Epona then turned her head towards me and bumped her snout to my shoulder. I patted her neck gently; Ilia sighed. "It still amazes me how much Epona loves you," She looked at me.

I shrugged. "We've been through many adventures together."

Ilia didn't say anything for a moment and nodded. "That is definitely true."

After a brief moment of silence, I cleared my throat. "So, er, Epona and I better get going. I may go give her that bath you so kindly scolded me about."

"I'm sure she would kindly appreciate it," Ilia smiled as she stroked Epona's neck. "She is a girl after all. I'm sure she enjoys looking pretty too." She giggled.

I smiled. "Probably," I said as I grabbed a hold of her saddle. I placed my foot in the foot holder and jumped. I threw my leg over her other side and sat comfortably inside the saddle. I grabbed her reins and held them firmly. I looked down at Ilia, who was calmly watching us. "We'll see you around, Ilia." I said as I nodded to her.

I then dashed the reins only slightly, telling Epona to calmly walk towards the entrance of Fado's ranch. However, as we starting to calmly head that way, I heard Ilia call out behind me.

"Link!" she called. I pulled on the reins; Epona stopped immediately. I turned my head to look at her. She was walking quickly behind us.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

Ilia didn't say anything for a moment, then all at once said, "I know I've said this over a hundred times by now, but…thank you again for saving me a while back. Thank you for saving all of us. I know I can sometimes be nagging and a little controlling, but I really do mean thank you. I know you're probably tired of hearing it, but I just can't help but to express my thanks. You deserve it."

I didn't say anything for a few moments. I only looked at her and understood exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about a year ago when the kingdom was under attack from Ganondorf. She was talking about how creatures had raided Ordon village and kidnapped her and the other children. She had lost most of her memory of everything that happened, but she has heard many stories from other people about everything. She was right, she had thanked me well over a hundred times, but I never got tired to hearing it. It reminded me of who I really was and what I was capable of.

I smiled at her. "You're welcome." I said simply. She then smiled that very familiar smile I had seen many times as we grew up together. Then with a simple dash of the reins, Epona and I sped off out of Fado's ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

I had probably been lying in my bed, wide awake, for three hours. It was late; so late even the night owls in the village had fallen asleep. Usually I was a pretty sound sleeper, but tonight I couldn't clear my mind for some reason. All I could think about was Ilia.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't have a crush on her or anything. Why I couldn't stop thinking about her was because of what she said in the ranch. In the past when she thanked me, I just took it and moved on. Why was this one so different?

Sighing, I kicked my legs over my bed and let my bare feet hit the hard wooden ground. I sat there for a moment and finally stood up. I climbed down the latter that lead me to my living room and made my way to the bathroom that was farthest right. I walked in and dipped my hands into the bowl of fresh water I had gathered and splashed it on my face. I opened my eyes to see myself in the mirror above the bowl. My blond hair was a mess on top of my head and my bare chest reflected in the moonlight coming for the window in the room. I took pride in how my body looked; a little muscular, a small six pack of abs that wasn't dramatically noticeable, but still noticeable. I then looked at my face. My blue eyes shined in the darkness with the moonlight. Still no sign of facial hair, I had always had a baby face. I saw the small purple bags under my eyes. I looked exhausted.

Then I had done something haven't done in a long time.

I turned around, revealing my back to the small mirror. I then wandered right to the scar that began at my shoulder blade and ended at the middle of my back. It was a jagged scar, and it was a light gray in contrast to my skin color. I reached my hand behind me and touched it gently. I remembered exactly how I got it.

Ganondorf.

The fight between us was long and gruesome. He showed no mercy and neither did I. He was so much bigger than I was; I was almost an ant compared to him. I remembered feeling intimidated and scared. But the only thing I could think about at the time was protecting Princess Zelda. Protecting the kingdom from his wrath. Protecting all that mattered most to me in life.

In our last battle—sword to sword—I turned my back on him to pick up the master sword he knocked out of my hands. Once I was turned, he cut my back open with his enormous blade. I remembered the pain as if it were yesterday. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. I thought I was going to lie down and simply die after an impact like that. But then I remembered why I was able to keep going. Why I was able to continue fighting.

Princess Zelda.

She screamed for me to get up and continue. She encouraged me and told me I could do it. I remembered how I didn't want to let her down. That's when I grabbed my sword and turned, stabbing him in the heart right as he was going to stab mine. It was a simple test of time; I was lucky enough to be faster.

I closed my eyes as I remembered the memory. I longed to forget the fearsome fight and everything that happened before. Only a few months ago did my nightmares seem to vanish. The only thing I didn't want to forget—what I never wanted to forget—was her. Zelda. Princess Zelda was as graceful and pure as the stories and people said she was. She was by far the greatest princess the land had ever seen. Not to mention, she was truly the most beautiful young woman I had ever seen in my life.

She healed me as soon as Ganondorf's barriers were down. I had never been so grateful to another being. She took the excruciating pain away from me and it was like I could breathe again. She provided me with health care and a personal room in her castle until I felt healed enough to travel back to the village. She was at my side many times throughout the short process. We had even become friends.

When I had completely healed, I was off in no time. Zelda thanked me one more time about everything I had done. Saving her, saving the kingdom and helping Midna back into the twilight world. I then remembered how I swore loyalty to her. I told her that I would protect her with all my ability. I would use the power of the triforce and use it to protect Hyrule. I remembered her face; full lips curled into a smile, light pink cheeks and shining smoky blue eyes. She kissed my forehead and said she hoped to see me soon.

I won't even lie. I kind of developed a small crush on the princess.

**Short chapter, but its explaining a little about what happened in the past and Zelda and all that jazz. Action is on its way(:**


	3. Chapter 3

I was very tired the next day. I got up in the morning and made myself a small cup of tea, drinking it with a piece of apple bread for breakfast. Sera had made the apple bread herself; it was the best I had ever had in my life. It was perfectly soft with a sweet apple taste along with small hints of cinnamon. Sera was no doubt the best cook in Ordon Village.

After I had breakfast, I went out to feed Epona. I had special bags of carrots and apples for her. I fed her six or seven carrots and three apples every morning. I had come to realize that she preferred the red apples over green ones; she often spit the green ones out. Once she was done eating, I saddled her up and we started our morning routine.

The first thing we always did in the morning was go to Fado's ranch. He would let us take advantage of his field before he let the goats out. Epona and I would usually ride around the field, giving her good exercise she needed. Then we would often jump a few fences. After we were done, I would get off of her and run around the large filed at least twice to give myself exercise. Epona would usually run by my side, but she didn't this morning. She was more interested in a patch of weeds that had grown by the barn.

After all the exercise was done, I jogged inside the barn to feed and let the goats out. Fado had been sick the past couple of days with a fever so I had been taking care of his animals for him. No one was really sure what was wrong with him, but we were told to stay away from him because it could be highly contagious. I hadn't seen him since he got sick, but I hoped he was getting better.

Once the goats were fed and out, Epona and I left. The next thing in our routine was to go make sure all the crops were watered. Usually it was Rusl's job, but since the new baby had been born, Rusl was busy all the time. I took over the job for him.

Epona and I rode to a patch of crops that had clearly not been watered that day. I hopped down and took the nearest watering can. I filled it up from the river and began to water the pumpkins. Pumpkins were definitely a key source for Ordon Village. We often sold our cheese and pumpkins to Castle Town. Its where most of the villages money came from.

While I was watering pumpkins, I heard footsteps approaching from my right. I looked up to see the mayor, Bo, standing at the end of the patch. I stood straight and looked at him, smiling. He gave me a half smile in return, which told me something was obviously bothering him.

"Link," Bo nodded to me. "I wasn't expecting you to be here this early. I was going to go ahead and water the crops for you…to give you a small break." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Its not a problem. I woke up earlier than I usually do, so I just went straight to work." I answered.

"Always working so hard for us, Link. You truly are a life saver." he nodded. I blushed a bit.

"How are you this morning, sir?" I asked while watering more pumpkin seeds.

He sighed. "Not too well…Ilia and I had a bit of a disagreement this morning." he confessed. That explained why he was here. Bo never really left his house unless something were bothering him; he was kind of what you'd call…lazy.

"I see," I said as I looked away from him.

"She made it very clear that she did not nor ever want to be mayor of Ordon Village…" he said with his head hung low. "It truly hurts me to hear her say it…being mayor has been in our family for years. It has passed down to each child once they turn eighteen…who will be mayor if not her?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure we will find another person suited for the job."

He shook his head. "But it isn't anyone else's responsibility! It is my daughters and she is running away from her fate. No one else is suited for it like her."

"Yes, I see what you are meaning. But maybe Ilia wants to form her own fate? If that is what she wants…then no one can stop her from doing it." I said as I watered the last few seeds. I looked up to see him; his expression was twisted into a mixture of fury and sadness. "With all due respect." I added at the last minute. His face changed a little; now it only looked like sadness. I let out a relived sigh. Bo was not pleasant when we was mad at you.

But I was glad I had said it. I had always thought that everyone should be entitled to create their own fate. If I had the choice, I would choose another fate for myself. I would be a simple farmer and live a simple life with a simple wife and simple children. Unfortunately things weren't always that _simple._

"I suppose you are right…" he trailed off. I began to turn away from him, when I noticed his face light up. I looked at him, confusion on my face.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"You." he said simply. "Link, You!"

I lowered my eyebrows. "Me, what?"

"You can be the mayor!" he exclaimed. "Its perfect!"

I was shocked. I immediately shook my head. "I'm sorry, Bo. I can't do that."

"Why not? You're strong, smart, you work harder than anyone else in this village…you're perfect!" he shouted.

"I can't do that." I declined. "I'm not mayor material. I have other responsibilities."

"Not any you can't do while you're mayor," Bo shook his head. "Link, if Ilia can't, you must!"

"Bo, I am in loyalty to Princess Zelda. What if she were to call me and I am needed for her? A mayor can't just leave his village at the last minute. Princess Zelda could call me at any time." I explained.

Bo shook his head again. "Link, Hyrule has already been saved. Princess Zelda will not need you, at least not anytime soon."

"You don't know that, Bo. Anything could happen."

"Like what? Gannondorf being resurrected?" he asked as if it were a stupid question.

"I'm sorry, Bo." I said a little more firmly. "It's not going to happen. It can't. You have to choose someone else."

Bo didn't say anything after that. He just stared at me, his feelings were obviously hurt. His expression brought back to anger he had earlier and he crossed his arms in front of his giant body.

"I am very surprised at you, Link." He said coldly. "I had never thought of you to be the type who would not help his own village."

I took great offense to this.

"Not help my village? With all due respect sir, I am always working hard in this village. Epona and I both do. We work harder than any other person here and I don't appreciate you saying I don't. Being the mayor is not my responsibility, however if it was, I would take it gladly. I can't take it. My duty is on Hyrule and Princess Zelda. That is all." I said as calmly as I could possibly say. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, as if often did when I was angry. How could he possibly say that to me? After everything I've done for this village? For this kingdom? As if I hadn't given everything to keep them all alive!

Bo didn't say anything for a moment. We stood in awkward silence before he finally opened his mouth and said this:

"You're right, Link. You are so right. I apologize a thousand times for my words. I had no right. You have higher duties…I was wrong to speak to you like that. You have already given this village everything…you have even given me the most important gift of all. My daughter is alive because of you. I had no right to ask you of anything more." he apologized sincerely.

My anger vanished. I had to remember that he was just under much pressure, which would very well explain why he was so willing to give me the mayors job. He knew that Ilia was most likely going to leave the village as soon as she got the chance, and he was panicking. I had to try to be sympathetic.

"I accept your apology. I understand you're under much stress."

"I just wont be able to find peace until I find the next person to be mayor of this village," he said. "it is of great importance to me…"

I nodded. "You will find someone…and you never know. Ilia might even change her mind."

He smiled. "I doubt that."

Inside, I doubted it too. But I didn't say it.

"I'll leave you alone, Link. I'm sorry I interrupted your work."

I put my hand up to say it was alright. He nodded in return and turned to leave, when he suddenly turned back around.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, Rusl wanted to speak to you. He said it was of great importance. I asked him about it, but he said it was strictly confidential."

What could it be?

"Thank you, sir. I'll go over there now."

He nodded and left.


End file.
